


Never Wanted This For You

by Sleepwalking_18



Category: Attack on Titan
Genre: Action, Angst, Battle for Shinganshina, Killing, Protection, Rape, Romance, Sexual Violence, Slow Burn, Spoilers, dark themes, jelousy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-27 09:44:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20758337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepwalking_18/pseuds/Sleepwalking_18
Summary: Luck carries you through the Battle for Shinganshina, but for how long will that luck sustain you? After years of surviving beside Levi, the two of you struggle to make it through this harsh cruel world. Not only fighting Titans, but fighting humans as well.





	1. Beginning Of The End

Starting at the beginning of the end. 

There's blood in the air. You're surrounded by a heap of bloodcurdling war cries. 

It's in these moments you realize the little things around you. The tensing and relaxation of your horses' muscles. The clouds toppling over each other on the horizon. 

You stayed silent, panting as you and the survey corps charged towards the Beast Titan on horseback. 

You weren't supposed to be there, Erwin's command; but why sit back while the Scout Regiment dies? 

The boulders crashed around you, crushing the skulls and breaking the bones of the innocents. 

A barrage of dust and blood hit you, got in your eyes but you wiped it with your sleeve. After 5 minutes, there was nothing but dark green smoke, like fog around you. A present rumbling surrounds you. Screams are cut off as rocks pummel them to the dirt. Squinting your eyes, you look around and see nothing. Nobody. 

Now here comes the hard part. You're alone. 

Approaching is a large mass. As you emerge from the smoke, he's suddenly about 20 feet away, but his size makes it seems closer. 

The Beast Titan. 

Dark liquored eyes swivelled downwards. He was looking to his right. A pit formed in your stomach as your shoulders tightened even harder. You could feel your face become pale. "Huh?" Sound came from his mouth. Your eyes widened. 

"Most impressive, you-" A deep voice spoke before you gasped and took initiative. You lifted the flare gun and shot directly to his face. Intently, you stared on, waiting to see which way his head would dodge. 

It moved to the right. There was a large lump in your throat "Quickly, get his leg, or- or his arm!" You whispered to yourself in nervousness. Hoisting yourself up on your horse, you got into a squatting position on the saddle and waited for the right moment, quickly, you pull out your swords. Bouncing up and down, you stare in anticipation, for the right moment to pull the trigger! You took a few short breaths in preparation and jumped. 

The wires shot and dug into the shin of the Beast Titan. Instinctively, your fingers pulled both triggers on the sword and you were propelled forwards. Your arms lift up and your blades clink against each other- then he lifts his leg.

"Ggh!" You clench your jaws in fear. Everything is a blur, as you're yanked upwards and suddenly you feel the giants hand wrap around you. It tightens as he brings you up. 

Momentarily, the tension in your abdomen spikes as you're suffocated by his hand. 

Then after about 10 seconds of squirming, he lifts his thumb off of your head and relieved tension in his fist and you gasp for air. 

"Let me go you damned devil!" You growl, trying to break free. As your breathing increases, you could feel your blood pumping thick in your subclavian arteries. Adrenaline added to no circulation in your legs made them go numb.

He raised you up to him, you couldn't move so you were staring right at him. 

"Ah. You're a fighter. You almost got me." His deep distorted voice made your chest vibrate and your ears tickle. You looked down and closed your eyes. The sweat on your brow trickled down the left side of your face as you clenched your teeth and tried to move your arms. "Well?" The Titan spoke. Your head snapped up to him. You became terrified at the sight. 

A dark mass, you could barely see his eyes which were two dark holes in the silhouette that looked over you. You heard the reverberated breathing in his chest. Like two voices over each other. He stared at you in silence. "You'd be a good warrior". 

You panted, almost crying in fear "AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" You stared into his eyes while screaming at him in rage, shaking. The the image of all your comrades and Erwin dead on the field sent tears down your face. Everything came out of that scream. All of the pain and suffering manifested into one person in that moment. You. 

Levi shot into the shoulder of the Beast Titan and he emerged from the smoke, with this frightening look of rage. The Beast Titan momentarily stared at him, then roared, clenching his fist and breaking what felt like a rib or collar bone in your torso. You screamed, under the roar of the Beast. Levi spirals around his left arm and leaps off of his shoulder. He maneuvers backwards, shooting his ODM gear into the shoulders. 

"LEVI-! AGH!" You exclaim as more of your bones dislocate and fracture. Hyperventilating, you claw your way to the top of his fist, but no struggle can separate you from him. 

Levi catches a glance of you being crushed and he circles the Beast Titan for a second. Watching as his best friend gets strangled, he suddenly remembers everything he feels for you. It comes with adrenaline. An echo of his voice sounds out, but you can barely hear. He's calling out your name. 

Then the Beast Titans eyes are sliced open. 'I can't see! Did he take out my eyes?!' Zeke thinks in panic. Then Levi shoots down to his heels and slices both of them in anger. His Achilles heels spurt blood and The Beast Titan gives in, and falls to his knees with ground shaking thuds. 'Ah... My legs!'.

"What's wrong, not enjoying yourself so much anymore?!" Levi yells. Rage surrounds him like an aura, a powerful energy only he can exert. The way his eyes are, the blood on his face and his scream. A true warrior he has proven himself to be. He would do it over and over again just for you.

"What the hell?! I told you- WE told you to stay back! Of course you had to be stubborn and come anyways" Levi thought to himself what he would say to you in anger. 

For some reason, you remember riding alongside Floch. The red headed rookie. He was staring at you in fear, then you saw in your peripheral vision, a stone headed straight for him. You gasped and pushed him off of his horse, he tried reaching out for you. In the dust, you couldn't tell if he made it or not. Your face was splattered by the blood of the horse. The stone went through it's head and would have killed Floch, had he been on his horse. 

You only knew he had a crush on you, and that he wanted to impress you all the time. "Dammit!" You thought, "he was so young, all of them were!" Why would you think of that at a time like this...?! Closing your eyes, you could feel yourself retreating. To a time where you didn't have to worry about your all of your friends dying. The time you met Levi. 

Continued in chapter 2


	2. Where We Came From

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning, this chapter contains violent adult content. If you're sensitive to subjects like rape and violent sexual assault, please do not read this chapter.

You met in the underground. It was year 844, sometime in the Summer. 

"Levi, the MPs are after us again!" Farlan yelled as him and Levi flew through the open space of the underground, above the buildings and a whole bunch of citizens. "We’ll cut them off and hide until they pass. It’s always worked to get them off our asses” Levi glanced at Farlan. "Let's get off here, we can lose them through the alley ways." Levi glared back to Farlan as he pointed to a dark alley way. "Right." Farlan agreed. 

...

Levi released the cables as they pulled back Into the base of his ODM gear. Then he landed near a building, behind the railing where a large sewage treatment lead into tunnels. Farlan landed behind him, shifting and fixing his blue cloak. Underneath the canopy, the two waited in annoyance. The MPs quickly lost sight of the two. Farlan looked back into the dark alley. Two paths split into left and right directions. Farlan heard grunting. He got curious enough to walk into the direction of the noise, then he set aside his ODM remotes. Levi looked back and watched. Farlan peeked around the right corner ever so slightly to see a man pinning someone against a wall, choking them. 

"Gah! You think you could run from us?! You set a whole bunch of good girls free! They made lots of money!" The victim was much smaller than the man who was choking them. Farlans eyebrows raised. ‘Sex traffickers?’ Farlan thought. The man had a red muscle shirt on, which was ripped and rugged and some brown pants. He was going bald and had a moustache. He choked them harder as he moved slightly to his right. The victim had their hood on of their cloak. Farlan squinted as he couldn't see their face. 

"You... You're gonna make good money you little bitch." He grinned as he removed their hood. 

...

You kept your hand on his wrist as he pinned you against the wall, he held the other above your head. You felt as if you were gonna black out. He was sqeezing your throat, you felt like your head was about to explode. Then you looked to the opening alleyway to see someone standing there, peeking in on your 'conversation'. You grunted, and tried to wheeze, but nothing was coming out. "GHhh..." you coughed "-fuck you" you barley whispered. Your eyes locked onto your bag which held a lot of money. "Yeah, you're a pretty girl, good enough for a few guys" He yelled, panting. 

“Motherfucker. You’re gonna die down here, forgotten. They’re free now. You’re trapped.” You spat. Farlans glare softened, as his mouth opened slightly. 

Levi walked up behind Farlan. 

Then the man pulled out your shirt that was tucked into your pants and reached up. "Let's see if you're worth it." The man said with a grin. You let out a heavy breath as he was about to grab your breasts. You kneed him in his crotch. He groaned as he shoved your head even harder into the wall. "Nggh! Fuck you!" You said as your voice started to break. You watched him as he straightened his stance and readied his fist to punch you. Quickly estimating that he'd pack the worst punch, you flinched. But from behind, someone grabbed his fist and turned him around, he struggled before he was forcibly pulled and thrown to the ground, his jaw smacking onto the dirty stones. You fell against the wall behind you, heaving heavily from the pressure on your neck. "AAH ..." He shrieked, partially muffled from his mouth hitting the ground. A young man with light brown hair looked up to you, then turned his back to you, looking back down to the guy. 

"You sure have a thing for seeing girls suffer, huh" Farlan panted, glaring daggers at him.

"Screw you! This bitch sent our business to hell-!" The fat man tried to argue. 

"Let her go." Levi walked alongside Farlan, as they blocked the alley way. "Seems to me you need a prayer more than you need your business." Levi said, overhearing the talk.

"Say, Farlan, isn't he the one who had tried to steal from us a few weeks back?" Levi inquired. 

Farlan and Levi started to step closer and closer to you and your attacker, as shadows covered their faces grimly.

"Now that you mention it... His ugly face does ring a bell..." Farlan glared. 

You glared to your attacker and he was sweating. 

"You little punks! I'm a murderer-!"

"Who cares? We're probably worse." Farlan raised his chin, keeping his eyes on the man. 

"Get back! I'm warning you!" His eyes widened more in anger and fear. 

Then Levi and Farlan were close enough that the fat man tried to punch Levi, who without as much as a flinch, leaned to the side and kneed him in the gut. The fat man grunted in pain, as he fell to his knees, clutching his gut, coughing and groaning on the spot. 

Farlan nodded his head in disappointment. "This is what you get for taking advantage of someone who is smaller than you." Farlan said in a condescending tone, lifting his arms. The fat man tried to get up, trembling and coughing up blood. Then Farlan forcefully kicked the man in the head, sending him back to the ground. "GAHH!" Fat man covered his head. Farlan glared at him as he started to stomp on him.

Levi turned his gaze to you. "What did you do." He questioned. You kept rubbing your throat, as it had turned red. 

Then you cleared your throat. "I ... I freed a whole bunch of women from a sex trafficking gang and they...- they were found by the MPs and returned to the surface for a better life... I-it took 2 months for me to.." You explained, recalling your mission. Farlan finished the man off, knocking him into unconsciousness as blood poured from his nose onto the dirty ground. 

"And you hid from the MP's?" Levi said as he looked down to you, crossing his arms. "You could have went with them to the surface, that was a big operation."

"Well, I've caused quite a bit of trouble with this government." Your face heated as you Levi kept his gaze upon you. “If I were found out, they’d kill me.” 

Then Farlan turned to you and Levi. Walking up, he kneels to your position."What's your name?" You paused. Responding quietly, avert your eyes and lean against the wall.

"Well, it's nice to see that there's still some good down in this dump.” Farlan grinned holding his hand out for you. He said your name in a low voice. You smiled awkwardly as you took it, and he pulled you to your feet. He still held your hand as you gained your balance. Then he kissed the back of your hand. "Farlan Church." He grinned. You stared at him, suddenly blushing and laughing shyly. "Oh, nice to uh.. nice to meet you." You nodded, smiling. 

Then you looked beside him, to the shorter man. “It’s Levi.” He introduces himself. Farlan let go of your hand and stepped back slightly. 

"Well, see you around, _____. if you ever need us, come to us...- actually if we need you, we'll come to you! That's quite a brain you've got there." Farlan saluted as he walked away. "Was a big operation you shut down!"

Levi and Farlan started out of the alley way. "wait!" You rushed to your bag. With an excited energy, Farlan turned around. "Hm? What is it?" 

"Farlan-" Levi called for him. "It'll just take a minute." Farlan looked to him. Levi glared at him as he stopped, watching Farlan step back into the dark alley. 

“You guys should take this. I’m pretty good at stealing money and I do it to live. You saved my life so, I want to repay you” you walked up and held out the bag awkwardly. Farlan took the bag and looked in. He saw a giant amount of cash, rolled. He looked up with a raised brow. You blushed in embarrassment “Isn’t that the kind thing to do when someone saves your life?!” You exclaimed. 

“Yeah, but we’re... not like that. Keep it. One survivor to another.” Farlan handed you the bag and held your hand. “....Why don’t you come with us?” He said out of nowhere. “What...?” You said with interest. Looking to Levi, who was looking to the ground, deep in thought about what Farlan was proposing. “I... uh....-" “Alright let’s go.” Levi said coldly, turning and walking away. “W- Levi, come on." Farlan started after him. 

Levi turned to Farlan, looking sarcastically confused. "Correct me if I'm wrong but we do have a third set of the ODM gear, right?" ... Farlan Paused. "Oh. Right." He said, putting his hand on the back of his neck as Levi walked away. Farlan looked to you. "Well, we can show you how to use the ODM gear, you seem to be in..." Farlans eyes wandered down your body "good shape..-uh, come on!" He said, putting his hand on your back as the two of you walked after Levi. 

-  
5 months passed, and the guys started to grow on you. Levi would start following you wherever you went, not to impose, but that he thought there were still members of the trafficking gang on the streets. You had also met Isabel, who was so much like a little sister to you. She brought you so much joy with her child-like curiosity. You taught her a lot about surviving in the underground because honestly? She needed it. At times, you'd avoid talking because Levi would become aggravated with you. And when he'd scold you or tell you that something was too dangerous, you would become stressed out. At the time, you didn't think that it was because he was trying to guide you to be more attentive and safe in the underground... because he would scare the absolute hell out of you. Farlan would say that's just him, but the way he talks to Farlan after he does something wrong wasn't the same. As persistent as Isabel was, Levi was just able to tolerate it.

Isabel was very attached to you. At any given moment she would cling to your arm, asking a question about whatever she wanted to know.

One day, you were waking up in the small cot you slept on. You looked over to the other one, and Farlan and Isabel were still sleeping. Isabel was as close to you as ever. You learned to get used to her constant contact. You got up and walked into the living area. There he was. He was having his tea. Levi glanced over to you and you smiled weakly. The man looked away. You went over to sit beside him, but he was at the far end of the couch so you sat on the other end.

"What are you doing up this early?" you said softly. Levi looked at you through the side of his eye. Then he looked away. "I'm not really good at staying asleep." He says in a low voice. The room was dim, as the early hour hushed your voices. He then noticed your clothes. "... Do you usually sleep in that?" He nodded, gesturing to your clothing. It caught you off guard, them you realized that the shorts you were wearing had risen, showing your upper thighs. "Oh, uh, yeah. They're comfortable. Believe it or not, that room can get very hot when you're trying to sleep." You laughed awkwardly, pulling them down. Levi put down his cup on the table in front of the couch. "Do you want some?" He lifted his tea pot. "Y-Yes, please." you said quietly, smiling. 

You scooted closer to him, and leaned back as he poured the tea. Then he handed you the cup of hot tea. "Thank you, did you get these yesterday? It's rare to find black tea of this sort down here." you said, scrunching your eyebrow as you then sipped. "Yes, I did some.. negotiating with the merchant downtown." Levi poured himself another cup. You laughed through your nostrils, smiling. 

The two of you sat there quietly. You looked around the room, trying to think of something to say.

After you finished, you sat back. Sighing, you leaned your head back on the couch and closed your eyes, realizing how tired you still were. Then you looked over to Levi, who seemed a lot closer than he was. "Thanks, Levi for letting me stay here." You smiled, then closing your eyes again, facing forward. As he looked at you his eyes glanced down to your cleavage- he quickly faced forwards. Then you leaned into him, putting your head on his shoulder. 

He didn't take it too harshly. If he did, he would have pushed you off of him right then and there. As you were falling asleep, you could feel a weight lifting off of your chest, your muscles relaxing. You could find comfort in being with him. After a few seconds his muscles relaxed. You woke up a few hours later in your bed. Looking up you realized you were back in the bedroom. Sitting up in the empty bedroom, you stood and got dressed. Walking out of the room into the kitchen, you looked around and didn't see anyone. You sighed, fully awake. On the table, you saw a note with Farlan's handwriting. You noticed a cup of tea sitting on the table. It started with your name then it read "Will be back in 3 hours". Then you saw Isabels writing "ENJOY YOUR TEA!!! LEVI MADE IT F-" scribbled on it. You smiled at the note and felt the cup of tea. It was still quite warm, so they must have left about 20 minutes ago. Whenever they left without you, it meant they were going to a part of town where you were wanted in. Levi knew you could handle yourself but he didn't want to risk it. 

Days passed, it was time to go and get more supplies for more of the people you owed favors to. You and Levi were preparing, checking your usual routes for anyone you wouldn't want to run into in the middle of an operation.

You wanted to talk to him about your wanted level in the underground so you sped up walking to talk to him.

"Hey, I get it. You think I won't be able to defend myself if they corner me." You stopped as you were walking in the alleyways of the underground, keeping an eye out for criminals. "But.. What would you have to lose, if I'm gone?" You looked up at him. Levi looked at you, then his eyes wondered off, as he was in thought.  
"We're all trying to survive down here. There are people who are stronger, bigger and faster than you. Would you rather me leave you to die?" Levi's tone stiffens. 

Your anxiety kicks in with the tone of his words. That when you suddenly realized that you.. had feelings for him. You cared about what he thought. That made you freeze up, then you felt embarrassed. You looked down, breathing rate increasing slightly. 

"No.... I-... I just want to know … why? …Why are you doing this for me?" With a vulnerable expression, you look to him. 

Levi scowls at you. He pulls his cloak forward, adjusting it as he exhaled sharply. "I can see that you're not a bad person. Anyone who's shitbrained wouldn't have freed those women for free." You raised your eyebrows, 'Why is he bringing up the traffickers?' you thought. "You fight for freedom. Children who have been abused look up to you because you save them. Young men and women in the streets have started to adopt your characteristics because you motivate them. Down here, there's not much to look up to. See a pattern?" Levi said coldly before walking passed you. 

That made you feel better. Suddenly, the feelings of anxiety passed and you felt a new feeling: comfort. You didn't think you'd ever feel.. at home in the deepest hell hole you've ever known. A new flame ignited in you, this new level of comfort with him revealed a more open minded version of yourself. It felt.. mature, strong, and.. free.

It's like he brought you from being a stressed young teenager to a mature young woman. You could see all that you've accomplished... and actually call them accomplishments...  
This long string of thoughts passed in a second and you gained a newfound sense of confidence. "Wha.." you whispered under your breath. Astonished, you inhaled deeply and exhaled, looking up at him.

Suddenly you came to your senses and heard Levi's footsteps get further. Then you decided to mess with him, since you knew he wasn't going to hurt you in any way. You turned around and sped up, walking alongside him. You were looking forward. Then you glanced at him, with his intense stare forwards. "Didn't know you had a soft spot for me Levi." You said in a low, teasing voice while grinning. Levi looked at you with an annoyed look on his face and you laughed. "I'm just teasing. Come on, we have a few more routes left." 

You didn't know what happiness was until he pointed it out for you. It's helping people for the greater good. It made you feel good. 

Months passed, and since your meeting, you've grown extremely fond of the trio. Day in and day out, the four of you would take bounties and run operations for your underground network you've lived in your entire life. Very ironic to you that it would feel liberating. Flying, and fighting. It was like second nature to you.

One day, while the trio went out to make a run, you went to check the area and secure your home to make sure no one would ransack it.

Then you were taken. 

A large group of men came for you, they injected you with some sort of drug to prevent you from fighting. It made you feel so drowsy, your whole body felt weak.  
It just had to be the day they all left for a day trip to one of the big wigs of the underground. The fuckers deal in transportation of drugs so Levi and Farlan had to make a deal in order for their goons to leave your sector alone. 

You woke up with a sack over your head. You felt so tight, like your head was about to explode. You felt sweat in every corner of your body, you felt so dirty and gross.

Keeping quiet, your panic started to set in a little bit, but you had a feeling you knew who caught you. 

'It's gotta be them' you thought... 

"I think she's awake" a younger mans voice sounded from the corner of the room. You started to struggle, feeling the bindings around your wrists. You were tied up, sitting on a chair. 

"Oh good, call the guys in." An older man's hoarse voice turned towards you. You heard the footsteps, then a forceful grip on the sack pulled it off. You winced at the bright light above you, you were in an interrogation room of sorts, just a table in front of you. You started panting as you looked up to the man who was to the left of you. He walked around the table and got uncomfortably close. He was a big man, with a dark red, heavily stained dress shirt.

He loomed over you, then it clicked. That was the same guy who caught you after you ruined their operation. 

"Remember me?" He smiled. You suddenly felt nothing but a giant pain at the side of your face, and you heard ringing. You tipped over on the chair, hitting the floor landing on your side. You hissed as a cut began spilling blood from above your left eyebrow. 

With a shaky breath, you regained your senses, feeling the sting in your eye. "Hopefully by the end of this, you'll know not to stick your nose into businesses you don't know"

"Yeah well-" you choked "you should know not to let your fucking guard down, you stupid motherf-" 

He kicked you in the stomach, causing you to spit up and cough harshly.

You heard a large number of footsteps enter the room. Opening your right eye looking up, the other started to swell shut. 

"What are you going to do to her?" The young man spoke up, he had an innocent look on his face, you could tell that he was very unexperienced. 

"You'll see, you're going to help us too" the older man said.

All you could think was 'endure'. You knew that you were never safe in the underground. 

Upon being picked up and stripped violently on the table, you knew what was about to happen. You've seen it many times. 

"Get the fuck away from me!" you growled, finding it hard to even speak.

"Wait, you're going to-" the young man stepped forward, standing beside you. The older man grabbed him by the collar "you said you need money, right? You either help us and shut the fuck up or your little protégé is offed" He spat. You couldn't see them but you heard the younger man panting. With the silence, he accepted.

People like this don't back down.

The drugs made your struggles pointless. You'd try punching or kicking but the big guy kept holding them and pushing them away with ease. Then you focused on his face, seeing the sweat and drool roll down his face. His heavy breaths suddenly becoming more apparent. His grip on your hips, pushing his crotch against your bare skin. Your stomach dropped, you felt so uncomfortable. Your heart rate began to speed up.

"No, don't do this-"

"Oh now you want to talk?" His old gruff voice filled your ears. "M'afraid it's too late for that you little cocktease"

You looked around, seeing no way out, just a group of people standing around you. 'This is reality', you thought. 'This is what I get'

You heard the clink of a belt buckle, then the zipper going down. Your eyes were half lidded until you felt him touching your genitals. You gasped with wide eyes, then you looked down to see what he was doing. Only realizing that he was a lot closer to you than you thought, leaning over you, looking down to your exposed body. 'Where are you Levi...' …Levi... Oh how you yearned to be in his presence. You haven't wished for someone's protection so much. Why did it have to happen like this? Tears welled up as a lump formed in your throat. You felt so nauseated, you gulped.

Then he penetrated you with vigor, you grunted- suddenly kicking your legs, trying to get away from him. You heard him groaning "She's so good..." you felt the grip of an extremely strong hand at your neck. He began moving with clumsy, slow thrusting. You could tell he's done this before... and that he's used to it.

"Ghhh..." You winced in pain, it hurts... it hurts...

You tried screaming, and kicking violently. But then he punched you in the jaw, you gasped and put your hand on your face. Vision blurred, you looked up and around you seeing all the people... they were.. smirking. You spotted the young face to the right of you. Adjusting your vision, you saw that he had a shocked and worried expression.

"Please stop!" You finally let out. Regaining your strength, you were able to start struggling, but the people around you just held you down as you were being pounded on. Whimpering, you shut your eyes tight, feeling the guys fondle your breasts with comments like "She's so cute" and "I need a turn next"

The tears fell, you realized that all of them would take turns. The blood began to drip from your nose, the voice of the big man getting louder with his moans. With each push, you cried out. It hurt... It didn't feel good... You feel dirty...

That's when the confidence started to disappear. You felt so small in his hands.

It wasn't like any other situation, right now... he couldn't be there to save you.

-

Levi was already on the hunt. His blood was boiling. 

He stopped to think which sector they took you to. Farlan stopped behind him. "Fuck!" Levi slammed the stone wall next to him, "How could I not know this would happen!" He hissed to himself, the anger only growing within him. "I should have known they'd make a move-"

"We need to keep a level head if we want to save her, Levi" Farlan said in a stern voice.

Levi's fist clenched so hard. His knuckles turned white, and his face was locked in an angered expression.

Then he remembered which section they operated in- he looked up in realization then started to speed walk to an open area where they could use their ODM gear.

-

You were so dazed, so numb. Yet you still had strength to struggle. The big man was still going for it, he was reaching his limit. After holding down your shoulder with one hand and squeezing your breast with the other, he was going at a fast pace. With his breaths getting more hitched. His intense thrusts stopped as he pulled out and spilled himself all over your stomach. You panted and sobbed at him finally stopping. You rolled over onto the ground and tried getting up to run, but there was a line of men all watching you. 

The big man panted in his euphoria "You think you'll get away? You've already been defiled, so what's the point in leaving now?!" he grabbed your arm and kneed you in the face. You fell to the ground, and he quickly picked you up. You screamed, trying to struggle in his grasp. He had a tight grip which left you winded.

He dropped you on the table, your legs spread. There were bruises on your hips and shoulders, and you could feel a sharp and gross pain coming from your vagina. He was so relentless. You swallowed the blood building up in your throat from your nose, only to continue panting in exhaustion. You tried rolling off again but you felt another poke in your neck "Ngh! ... No.. Please..." 

You heard chuckles "I don't think she can take it much longer. How disappointing."

You heard voices all around you, but you tuned them out. You couldn't take it. They all became louder and more angered. 

There were no words to describe how ashamed and embarrassed you felt. Those groping hands, gripping the most tender parts of your body. 

"Hurry up! Just get him in there-" You heard. 

"No, I can't! Please don't!" You looked up to see men forcing the young man from the back to in front of you. They pulled his pants down, and pushed him on top of you. He stopped, looking you in the eyes with a terrified and sad look. You saw him fully, he had dark brown hair and glasses, really pretty eyes for a guy. He was panting and had both of his hands planted beside your head. He was a lot better looking than anyone else in the room. You closed your eye, ashamed that you had to think that.

They pushed him in, forcing him to be inside you. He grunted and you gasped. His breath was shaky "I'm so sorry" he whispered. He pulled out and pushed in softly, closing his eyes- gasping and grunting. Your hazy eyes focused on his face. He looked so pained to be doing this to you. Compared to the other guy, he was so gentle. 

At this point, that was the closest thing to comfort you could have, so you focused on him alone "help me" you mumbled then you whimpered in pain to his increasing speed.

"They'll kill her if I don't" you saw tears in his eyes, looking down to you "I'm so sorry" He cried, grabbing your hips and pushing in slowly but deeply. Both of your voices rang out, both in discomfort and pain.

"That's it" the big man looked over the young mans shoulder "Cum inside of her, ruin her..." He smiled.

Your eyes widened, you began writhing beneath him. The guy began going faster "Fuck... I'm sorry..." you could hear him crying as he bent over, laying on top of you. 

You stared into the lamp above the two of you.

Embarrassment. That's all you felt.

All you could hear were the men laughing and cheering the young man on. 

You could feel the young man going faster... the more intense it got the more it hurt for you. You didn't feel pleasure. 

"Ah.. ah.. ah.." He was getting closer and closer..."Oh god- no-!"

Then, the door swung open and everything stopped. 

Levi was standing there, when his eyes landed on you they widened. 

Your head turned to face him, you were crying.

He said your name under his breath, shocked.

One of the guys went for him. Then in an instant Levi brought his knife up to the thugs neck and sliced it. Levi kicked him into the next thug going for him. The uproar began as Levi started his cold-blooded massacre.

Everything turned red. He was blinded by rage. You could hear the killing.

The young man on top of you looked back at you and immediately pulled out and pulled his pants back up. He didn't know you and Levi knew each other.

"Come on, we're getting out of here!" He said frantically as he sat you up and began to pick your weak body up from the table.

"Please don't-" You cried as you tried stopping him but he ran with you in his arms the other way out. He turned his back against the door and opened it. 

"Hey!" You heard that big old man call out "He's trying to take her- AGHH!!"

You heard the sounds of struggle and screaming getting further.

"Leave me- he- Levi.. kn-" your words came out slurred. 

"He's probably going to do the same to you! I don't like what they were doing to you and I should have known that they were all messed up..." He panted "Look I'm really sorry they made me do that to you... I- I didn't want it either, I should have fucking known what I was getting myself into!" he said. You began discerning his voice as an extremely strong but nervous one. Turning corners, the young man kept an eye out for anyone going after you. 

Then you tried pushing him away- he caught you and stopped "what's wrong?! Does it hurt?! I'm sorry- I'm trying t-" Suddenly he was pulled back and his mouth was covered by someone and you were taken into another persons arms. As he got further from you- you realized that it was Levi, he stuck his blade into the young mans back. Straight through his heart. You gasped and stared in shock. Seeing Levi drenched in blood made you freeze. You felt a hand caress your cheek, you looked up and saw Farlan.

"We're here... It's okay..." He wrapped his cloak around your naked body and held you close. You didn't realize it until now but you were quivering, you were violated so hard that you were sore to the core. 

Isabel came from around the corner, yelling your name.

She sat beside you, looking over your wounds as she started tearing up.

You watched as Levi mercilessly stabbed the man multiple times. He stared at you with shock in his eyes before being tossed to the ground to bleed out and die. 

Levi stepped over him, walking over to you. He knelt to your level. 

He said your name softly as he reached out for you. You immediately leaned into his embrace and started sobbing. 

Levi reached his arms around you, holding you close. "I'm sorry... I'm so sorry"

From then on, your bond became that of an unbreakable one. 

Neither of you could see a life without each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me for not updating this for a year, university is a pain sometimes!


End file.
